Fluorochemical ketone compounds comprise a class of commercially valuable chemical compounds that exhibit a wide range of properties. The compounds as a class are neutral and, in some cases, are surprisingly inert, thermally stable, and hydrolytically stable. Such properties have made them useful as heat transfer agents, as lubricants, and even as fire extinguishing agents.